Hikari to Ai Light and Love
by Mizu no Hana
Summary: Our first Digimon fic. Kouji has always tried to be inexpressie towards Miyuki, but how is he going to react now that she has been abducted by IceDevimon? :. Kouji x OC .: Chapter 7 - "The Rescue: The Kiss" is up! Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Hikari to Ai - Light and Love**

**Written by: Hatto-Chan & Medi-EXE**

**Main pairing:** Minamoto Kouji & Takashi Miyuki

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Digimon or any related characters.

We only own Takashi Miyuki, a character created by Medi-EXE.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx:** Scene changing/fading.

**AN:** Okay, first things first. This fan fiction is being written by me, Hatto-Chan, and my sister, Medi-EXE. She doesn't have an account in here.

The prologue and the beginning of the first chapter will be in Takashi Miyuki's POV. Also, most the characters will be between the ages of 17 and 19 years old, while Tomoki is 12 years old, tough everyone has always the same clothing. Also, the first scenario takes place after the battle with Ranamon, and they already went to see Ophanimon.

**Prologue**

Kouji-kun looked at me. I never thought he would. His dark-blue eyes always makes me melt, and I can feel my heart pounding faster. Those are the times where I remember what Ophanimon said to me, when we went to her castle..

_**- Flashback -**_

"_Why me, Ophanimon-sama..?" I asked. I could feel like I would cry my heart out at any moment. "Why did I had to get the element of Love..?"_

"_Love can be very powerful, when used in the right way. Right now you feel you are weak, because you cannot feel love in its best yet." Ophanimon explained._

"_But how can I feel Love in its best? The person I care for-" I was interrupted._

"_That person probably doesn't know how you feel right now, and that is why you feel that angst inside your heart." Ophanimon sure explains everything very well. "But beware, Miyuki.."_

"_Aah? What do you mean, Ophanimon-sama?" I got scared there._

"_You know that you have a part of Light and a part of Darkness in you, don't you?" Ophanimon always asks the right questions. I don't know if I can reply that well._

"_Y-Yes, I'm aware of that.." I replied._

"_Then you also know that Love can be easily corrupted by both.." Ophanimon asked._

_I shrugged there. I knew about that. That was the reason why I am so weak._

"_.. Yes.. I.. I know.." I just replied, looking down._

"_Fight the Light with your Love.. and the Darkness with your happiness.." Ophanimon explained. "That is how you must fight them."_

"_Yes, Ophanimon-sama." I said as I bowed my head._

_**- End Flashback -**_


	2. Runaway

**Chapter 1 - Runaway**

"Miyuki-chan?" Izumi called out for me. "Are you ok?"

".. Yes.. I'm fine.." I replied.

We were all taking a good and _real_ rest after the battle with Ranamon. The weather is still great and the water as well. After the battle, Izumi decided to finally dress up her swimsuit. Mine is as simple as it can be, it's a school-like swimsuit. The guys dressed up their trunks as well and now were are all just resting. All the guys are in the water and me and Izumi are in our towels and we're just talking. Well, more like she's talking at me, because I'm not really paying any attention..

"Are you sure you're ok, Miyuki-chan?" Izumi asked for like the 10th time already.

"I told you I'm fine!" I snapped at her. The guys looked at us with a stunted expression. I didn't really wanted to yell at Izumi, but it just came out. I looked back at the guys, but then I got embarrassed and I ran away.

"Eh? What's wrong with Miyuki-chan?" Junpei asked.

"Beats me. It's probably a little quarrel between her and Izumi." Takuya said.

Kouji looked at me as I ran. I knew it was him who was looking at me. My heart was telling me so. I don't think he cares for me back, but.. Just at what point does he hates me..? I keep on running and I then hid somewhere between two palm trees and I held my folded legs as I sat down. I could feel a few tears running down my cheeks as I looked down and mumbled a few words.

".. Why do I have to act like this..? Why..?" I asked myself that, over and over again.

I felt my heart aching. But why? Everything is just fine. Why am I feeling like this..? I can't explain very well how I'm feeling right now, but I can feel so lonely.. Still, why..?

"You should go after her, Kouji." Junpei said.

"E-Eeh? Why should I..!" Kouji flushed a deep red as he replied.

"Well, probably because _you_'re the one Miyuki-chan cares for, or maybe just because _you_'re the only one who is able to Synchronize with her when Digivolved." Takuya said, with an ironic ton of voice.

Kouji flushed a little more red as he looked away, looking at the place where I had ran to. With a sigh, he got out of the water.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx **(**AN: **End of Miyuki's POV here)

Miyuki, herself, had fallen asleep by now. She was laying over the sand, and her hat had fall to her side. A few moments later, Kouji appeared. He looked at the sleeping girl and noticed that her hat had began to float up and away, but he quickly caught it. He went closer to Miyuki and he looked at her. Kouji felt his heart pounding faster as he heard her. Apparently, she was dreaming.

".. K.. Kouji-kun.." Miyuki quietly called out, as she curled up almost in a ball.

".. I.. I'm here, Miyuki.." he knew she was asleep, but still his words had came out.

But suddenly the girl began to tremble. Her shoulders were shivering like green leaves and Kouji got worried about her.

"M-Miyuki?!" Kouji asked as he got closer to the girl.

".. Kouji-kun.. Why do you hate me so much..?" the sleeping girl asked.

Kouji got shocked. Hate her? The boy couldn't place why did she asked such thing in her dreams, but he knew he doesn't hate her, actually he-

".. Why? Why..? It hurts so much.." Miyuki broke Kouji from his thoughts.

"What..? Miyuki, wake up!" Kouji tried to awake the girl, but he got shocked with what he heard -and saw- something else.

".. Why do you have to make me hurt so much like you are hurting me right now, Kouji-kun..?" Miyuki asked. Then her eyes let out two tears, that ran down her cheeks.

Kouji blinked a few times, in shock, as he gazed at Miyuki. Then, he shook the girl's shoulder, finally being able to wake her up. Miyuki opened her eyes and she gazed up at Kouji, who was sitting in front of her.

"Aah..? K-Kouji-kun..?" she asked. "Wh.. What are you doing here..?"

But Kouji didn't replied to her, he was simply gazing at her. Miyuki felt her cheeks flush a little red as she gazed back at him, and as she sat up in front of him. Kouji then got closer to Miyuki and she blushed more. The girl tried to speak, but she was feeling too embarrassed. Could he possibly have heard what she said in her dream..?

"You were having a nightmare, Miyuki.." Kouji spoke, always inexpressive towards her. "I was taking a walk and I saw you struggling and I woke you up." he explained, yet, not mentioning he had heard her talking about him.

"A-Ah, th-thanks.." she breathed.

Kouji handed Miyuki her hat and she quickly sank her head onto it. The two of them stood there, sitting as they gazed at each other a few moments, before..

"Hum.. Kouji-kun, I.." Miyuki was struggling to speak.

"Mm?" Kouji was waiting to listen to the girl's words.

"Hum.. Well.. Do.. Do you hate me that much that you don't even want to be with m-me..?" Miyuki asked as she looked at him, with her cheeks flushing red again and her eyes turned watery.

Kouji blinked again. Now he had really lost his words for good. Miyuki's eyes sent him such a sad feeling that made his heart pound much slower.

"E-Euh.. I.." Kouji tried to speak, but he couldn't.

The girl's sadness increased in her eyes as she began to cry her heart out right in front of him.

".. So.. It.. It's r-really true.. Y-You d-do hate m-me.. t-that much.." Miyuki said, allowing her hat to fully cover her eyes as she cried more. But her cheeks were very visible, and they were wet from her tears. Miyuki had never felt so sad in her life in the same way she was feeling now.

Kouji keep looking at Miyuki as she cried. He wanted to help her, he didn't wanted to see her crying like that, because it would always leave him sad as well. Kouji and Miyuki know each other for long years already, but he realized he really doesn't know Miyuki as well as he thought he knew. He knows that she sleeps holding a large blue pillow, he knows she loves white chocolate, but he doesn't know how to act towards her when she's sad, the same way she is right now.

"Euh.. D-Don't cry, Miyuki.." Kouji said, as he tried to comfort the girl. "I don't.. like to see you cry like that.." it was a little difficult to him to speak like that, especially towards this girl, Miyuki.

But it didn't worked. Miyuki was still crying and her sobs were quite enough to make Kouji's heart break in two.

".. If you h-hate m-me.." Miyuki spoke between a few sobs. ".. Wh.. Wh-What are y-you still d-doing here..?" she asked.

Kouji shrugged for a moment, butt hen, he was able to talk.

".. But I.. I don't.. hate you.. Miyuki.." Kouji spoke.

Miyuki's shoulders went a little up as she shrugged.

"Liar..! Stop.. lying to me..!" the girl's eyes weren't still able to be seen, because of her hat.

"I'm not lying..!" Kouji tried to convince Miyuki, but it was extremely difficult. "Miyuki, please look at me.."

Kouji grabbed Miyuki's shoulders, but the girl quickly shoved him away as she got up and ran away again. The boy just had time to fall backwards as she ran, and call out for her.

"Miyuki! Miyuki, wait!" he called out, as he got up as well.

Kouji dashed after Miyuki and he keep trying to talk to her, but he was failing miserably at his task, for the girl didn't wanted to listen to him.

"Leave me alone..!" she cried out between a few sobs.

"Miyuki, wait! Come back!" he called out for her.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

And so, around an half-hour later, the two of them arrived at the opposite edge of the island where the group was resting on. While the two of them were running, they didn't realized, but the two Digi-Warriors were already very far from the rest of the group. The two of them stopped at the same time, tough Kouji was behind Miyuki. He noticed that the girl was tired, but hell, so was he! That sure was a big run. Kouji saw Miyuki arching her back and begin to cough a bit, which left him worried in the same minute as he heard her.

"Miyuki.. Are you alright..?" Kouji asked her.

".. I'm f.. I'm f-fine..!" Miyuki breathed, as she coughed a bit more. ".. Leave me alone already..!"

"Miyuki.." Kouji tried to speak, but he didn't got the time.

Then Miyuki just.. collapsed to the ground. Kouji's reaction was immediate. He ran towards Miyuki and he grabbed her, holding the girl in his arms.

"Miyuki..! Miyuki, wake up!" Kouji called out for her, slightly shaking her.

But no response came back. Apparently, Miyuki got a lack of air and fainted..

**End of Chapter 1**

**AN: **Okaaay, the first chapter is done, along with the second as well. This is our first try on a Digimon fanfic, so, go easy on us with the reviews, okay? Miyuki is a character that was created by Medi, she's Medi's character. Yes, we're KoujixIzumi fans, but we preferred to do it this way. Please don't flame us over it. Constructive criticism is welcome, along with reviews.

**Hatto-Chan**


	3. Bottled Feelings

**Chapter 2 - Bottled Feelings**

Kouji held himself to not panic, and he moved his head down, placing it over Miyuki's chest. He could feel that the girl's heart was accelerated. Now he had absolutely no idea about what to do to help Miyuki.

"Miyuki.. Please wake up.." he just mumbled a few words as he held her close to him. ".. If anything would ever happen to you.. If I'd ever lose you.. I'd.." he broke his sentence, for he didn't want to think of the worst. Kouji closed his eyes as he held her a bit closer to him.

".. You'd wh-what.. Kouji-kun..?" a voice came up from close to the boy. ".. Wh-What would you do.. if I were.. gone.. Kouji-kun..?"

That soft voice made Kouji quickly open his eyes again and look below him. He saw the girl.. The girl that was always there for him, the girl who has been his friend for such a long time. That girl.. Miyuki.. Now he was beginning to understand what his feelings towards her were.

".. If I'd ever lose you, I'd.. I'd d-die, Miyuki.." Kouji spoke to her.

He then smiled towards her, but, it was in a way that the girl had never seen before, it was a soft smile full with tenderness in it. Kouji's soft smile made Miyuki's cheeks flush into a deep red as she gazed at his dark-blue eyes.

"Aah..? L-Liar.." Miyuki flushed a bit more red as she tried to look away, but she couldn't, because Kouji held her chin right on that same moment and he pulled her face towards him.

"I'm not lying, Miyuki.." Kouji looked at her, still with that smile.

Kouji wasn't fully sure about how the following event passed through. Was it his brain that had him do such thing..? Or was it his instinct..? He wasn't really sure.. Kouji quietly moved his hand away from Miyuki's chin, and moved it up to her blushed cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb, as he slowly and softly, moved his head a little lower, getting his head closer to the girl's blushed face.. closer and closer.. Then, he moved that last tiny little bit closer, and he pulled her face up, connecting their faces together in a soft and tender kiss..

". . ."

". . ."

The DigiDestined of Light had kissed the DigiDestined of Love, but now.. How was she going to react towards that kiss form him? Kouji didn't knew himself neither how, nor why he had done such thing. Miyuki, herself, was in shock, for she wasn't expecting such action as that one from him. She was expecting anything from him, but not this.. not this kiss. And not like this either. Their lips were still connected together, but she couldn't respond to the kiss, because she still felt her heart aching too much from her earlier sadness.

Kouji took it as if she didn't wanted to kiss him, which made him feel a little sad over it. He then pulled away from the kiss and looked away, as if he was troubled, while Miyuki was feeling confused. She knew she wanted that kiss, and she wanted to respond to it, but she didn't knew if he loved her back, and he could just be doing that out of pity for her, which was something Miyuki didn't wanted to happen. Her feelings of love mixed up with the small happiness of that kiss, plus, the long-felt angst from all the previous years, weren't really something nice to feel all together and at once.

The girl shrugged as she hid her eyes again with her white hat. Kouji looked down at her again, and he noticed that she was struggling, not from lack of air, but she was struggling against her own feelings. He shrugged himself as well as he quietly held the girl from behind, placing one arm around her shoulders and the other one around her stomach. He found himself flushing a little red by being holding her in such way, and Miyuki just keep on shrugging and she didn't reacted to his embrace either.

"I.. I'm sorry.. Miyuki.." he spoke to her as he held her closer.

". . ." Miyuki couldn't reply, but she did listened to him.

"I would.. like to know.. how to make you smile again.. It's been such a long time now.. since you last smiled for me.. Since I saw your smile, Miyuki.." Kouji said.

".. D.. Do you.. mean what you are saying..?" Miyuki managed to slip out of his arms and sit in front of Kouji, yet, with her eyes still hidden. ".. Do you really mean.. what you are saying..?" she asked again. It was clear that she wanted to be sure of his words.

Kouji tried to place why was she asking such thing, but he couldn't and he went forward to answer to the girl. He grabbed her cheeks again and he just replied without think twice.

".. Yes, I mean what I said, Miyuki.." he said.

Miyuki didn't responded for a few moments, leaving Kouji worried about her, but she knew he was speaking the truth now. He tried to move closer to her, but he didn't got the time to do so. Miyuki moved her hands up and she grabbed Kouji's hands back as she looked up at him. Soon enough, her lips formed a sweet and soft smile. It was _her_ smile. The same smile that Kouji saw when they were younger. That smile.. that would always cheer him up during his battles.

".. Alright then.." the girl flushed a little red as she spoke up. ".. Th-Then, you don't.. hate me, do you, Kouji-kun..?"

"Never did, Miyuki.." Kouji smiled back at her. "Never did.."

But what the two DigiDestined didn't knew was that they were being watched, not by the rest of the group, who were relaxing on the other side of the island, but something mean, something.. evil. It seemed to be ready to ruin the couple's moment..

Kouji passed his left hand over the girl's hair, while his other hand had removed the girl's hat off, placing it by her side. Miyuki blushed more when he suddenly pulled her back into his arms, wrapping his free arm around her back.

"A-Aah..?" the girl keep on blushing as she looked up at him.

As much as Kouji wanted to keep holding Miyuki for the rest of that day, he couldn't help but feel that they were being maliciously watched. It was watching with such stinginess that it made Kouji notice about it. His smile faded away by the moment he looked around them, but not being able to find who -or what- was watching them. Miyuki noticed about Kouji's looks, and it got her worried.

"K-Kouji-kun..? Is something wrong..?" she asked with a worried expression as she keep looking towards him.

"Something's watching us.." Kouji replied, still looking around. "But I just can't see it.." he added.

"A-Ah?" Miyuki's worried expression changed to a scared one as she heard him. "You think it's a rogue Digimon?" she asked.

"I don't know.." Kouji replied.

"Aah..?" Miyuki's scared expression deepened as the two of them stood up. "Kouji-kun..?"

"Stay here.. I'll be right back.. I'm going to check it out.." Kouji said as he took one step forward, but being stopped in the same minute.

"Ah! No, don't leave me..!" Miyuki dashed forward and held him form behind. "Kouji-kun!"

"Calm down, Miyuki.. It's probably nothing.." Kouji turned himself and looked at her with a sift expression.

Miyuki blushed as she looked back at him for a few moments, then, letting him go of her embrace.

"Alright.. But come back quickly, okay, Kouji-kun?" she asked.

"Of course I'll come back, don't worry." the raven-haired boy replied. "Sir down and I'll be back in a zip time." he added.

Miyuki just nodded as she sat back down on the sand and watched him leave.

"Be careful.." she just whispered to him as she looked at the ocean's blue color.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

Miyuki felt the hot temperature striking her head, even with her white hat on. She looked in the way that Kouji had went, and a worried expression filled her eyes.

"Kouji-kun.. He already went for some time now.." the girl said to herself.

To that, Miyuki heard noticed some movements in the bushes, (**AN: **Beach bushes that were behind her.) which made her shiver a little.

"Kouji-kun..?" she asked towards the movements. ".. Is.. Is that you..?"

Then, a form jumped out of the bushes and at full speed. It was a Tucanmon and it made Miyuki fall backwards, to the ground, with a shriek. The girl then held her breath as she heard something from behind her.

"What are you doing on the ground like that..?"

"Aah.. Kouji-kun.." the girl stood back up as she flushed a little red. "I.. Euh.. A Tucanmon startled me, and I fell.." she shuttered.

When Kouji didn't said anything to that, Miyuki also didn't said anything and she found the sand beneath her feet extremely interesting. Then, she saw his feet moving closer to her, and Miyuki felt a sudden cold rush through her spine. What could it be..? Then..

".. Well, where were we..?" Kouji asked as he moved in and, wrapping his arms all around her waist, he pulled her -very- close to him.

Miyuki froze there as a few thoughts ran through her mind, such as he had never held her in such a close way, and he wouldn't just ask _"Where were we?", _he'd more likely either flush a deep red or say any other thing instead of holding her like that. And that cold rush from before? Every time Miyuki would feel that, something bad would always happen next, but this was Kouji, _her_ Kouji, right? Nothing could ever go wrong with him there with her. Or can it..?

**End of Chapter 2**

**AN: **Yaay, the second chapter is done! The third chapter is under construction and we'll upload it as soon as we finish it. Constructive criticism is welcome, along with reviews, so, please R&R. We intend to put some action in the following chapters, so please wait a little, because there _will _be some action and we'll do our best to make the chapters look good.

All I can say about the next chapter is that it is going to be kinda.. both cold and hot in same way.. Eheh. D

**Hatto-Chan**


	4. Strange Coldness and Abduction

**Chapter 3 - Strange Coldness and Abduction**

"A-Ah.. Well.." Miyuki tried to speak, but she couldn't. she could feel her cheeks steaming into a deep red color, and when he held her closer once more, Miyuki felt another cold rush flashing through her body as she noticed another thing - Kouji was frozenly cold. But how? They were as if it was Summer, and that fact got her ever more worried about him.

Kouji then leant his head forward, in an attempt to kiss Miyuki, but she turned her face to the side, but still the raven-haired boy keep leaning his head forward, now nuzzling his lips against the girl's neck. Miyuki shrugged to that. Why was Kouji suddenly acting like that..?

"K.. Kouji-kun.." she called out for him.

"Hm?" he was 'busy' nuzzling at her neck.

"Why.. Why are you so cold..?" she just asked.

Kouji then stopped with his nuzzles, and Miyuki took a breath as he lifted his head up, now looking at her, and Miyuki noticed about another different thing about him - it was the expression in his eyes, it was one she couldn't place. It was.. an enormous coldness. He was -very- cold.

"Cold?" he repeated, tilting his head to the side. "You think I'm cold?" he asked.

Miyuki nodded as he went close to the girl again.

"Y-Yeah.." she replied. "Y-You were warmer just a while ago, before you left.."

"Well, I'm cold because I need a kiss from you."

With that, Kouji moved his arms out of his embrace and he quickly grabbed the girl's cheeks and he held them firmly. Before Miyuki could say anything else, Kouji's -very- cold lips were pressed against the girl's soft and warm lips.

The kiss went through the following moments, and Miyuki, feeling that same cold rush flashing through her body again, couldn't help it and she give in, fully closing her eyes and kissing him back. Kouji then made another move. Slipping his tongue, he slowly licked Miyuki's bottom lip with a moan. The girl felt her cheeks turn even more red at Kouji's last movement. Miyuki could also feel her body temperature decrease by the moment her had first held her, but she couldn't place why. Another thing she realized, was that she was beginning to feel the tip of her hands and feet getting numb, out of the cold she was feeling.

Also, her lips were turning purple as her face become very pale. Still, why..?

When Kouji finally pulled away from that kiss, Miyuki rested her head over Kouji's left shoulder, and she looked tired to that, as if her energy had been drained out. Kouji blinked a few times as he felt his fast breathing. He felt as if he had just gained an huge amount of power all at once. _And he did.._ Kouji smirked as he pulled Miyuki close to him again to kiss her once more. And he did so, for Miyuki was still tired and she couldn't fight back, she was only able to pronounce a few words, before she lost her world.

".. Why.. are you.. so.. c-cold.. Kouji-kun..?" the girl asked as she slowly closed her eyes.

Miyuki then lost her consciousness, letting her head fall back. With that, Kouji smirked.

Then, a few symbols appeared in Kouji's back, he then keep smirking as his backs gained a new shape, into a pair of white wings. They were as if he had fought an entire war, for the wings were completely torn up, full with holes and scratches, and it was pretty clear that those wings belonged to an IceDevimon.. He took a good hold of Miyuki and he flew away. As they were leaving, Miyuki's white hat flew off and fell on the lower bushes, falling over someone's head..

"Uuuhh…"

"_.. Kouji-kun.."_

"Uuuh.. My head.." someone mumbled.

"_.. Kouji-kun..!"_

"Uuh.. What.. What happened..?" someone asked.

"_Kouji-kun!"_

"Ah! Miyuki!" the raven-haired boy's eyes snapped open. The girl's hat had fallen over his face and Kouji felt like a Trailmon had just hit him at full speed. He weakly stood up as he held his head and Miyuki's hat. He tried to figure out what had happened. "_What..? The last thing I can remember is that I heard some around here and I came to check it out, and I left.._" Kouji thought for himself as he snapped. "Miyuki-chan!" he ran to the beach and stared around, then spotting a white form flying in the air. He looked closely and saw who it was, and he got shocked when saw 'him' with a pair of white wings and that he was taking Miyuki away.. He then realized what he was holding in his hand.. Miyuki's hat..

"Ooii, Kouji!" someone barked from behind him.

The raven-haired boy didn't replied, he simply froze as he watched that 'copy' of him taking the dearest person to him away.

"Kouji! Wake up, man!" Takuya barked at him.

"What!?" Kouji barked back.

"We thought you had went all like crazy with the white wings stuff, but actually, it wasn't really you!" Junpei said.

"But, who was it then?" Izumi asked, with a puzzled expression.

"IceDevimon." Bokomon replied as he looked in his book. "He can change his shape due to his cold temperature." he explained.

".. He took her.. But why..?" Kouji asked, still staring at the sky.

"Aah, the Digimon who is always taking other Digimon to steal their body heat?" Neemon asked.

"Exactly," Bokomon replied. "It says here that IceDevimon wants to know how it is having a warm body, and so, he kidnaps other Digimon and steals their body heat to himself." Bokomon read out loud.

Kouji snapped at Bokomon's words, while the rest of the group got stunted.

"Digimon get that freaky now..?" Junpei asked.

"Isn't that a crime or anything?" Takuya asked.

"It also says here that IceDevimon keeps all of his preys in a frozen state, because he wants to keep them all." Bokomon explained.

"Whoah.. That's heavy.." Junpei said.

"Then, we have to hurry and save Miyuki from his claws!" Takuya said.

"_If only I hadn't left her alone.." _Kouji thought from himself.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

Miyuki regained consciousness and she noticed right away she wasn't in the same place as before. She wasn't at the beach anymore, from where she was, it seemed like it was some kind of castle, all made of glass and ice. She then felt that sudden rush through her body again as she realized another thing - She was cold. Very cold. Miyuki wanted to get out, she wanted to runaway from that unknown place, but she didn't knew the way out. She then got up as she hugged herself, trying to gather some warmth. A few thoughts dashed through her mind during those moments.

"_.. Where.. Where am I..? The last thing I remember was that Kouji-kun was acting weird, and then he.." _the girl broke her sentence as she placed a hand over her coldish lips and smiled weakly. _".. and then he k-kissed me.. But it was so much different from his earlier kiss.. The other kiss was so.. soft and warm.. just like the sun.. It felt so nice to be in his arms.. But.. his later kiss was.. cold.. So frozenly.. c-cold.. Why was he like that..?"_

Then, her thoughts were cut, for she heard a few sounds from behind of what seemed to be a door made of ice. The icy door opened itself and someone familiar to Miyuki entered in the same room as her.

"So, you're finally awake.." he spoke.

"A-Ah, K-Kouji-kun.." Miyuki wasn't sure what to feel, if she either would feel happy to see him or be frightened by being in a place she doesn't know? She shrugged a little, and it caught his attention.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Kouji asked.

".. Wh.. Where are we, Kouji-kun..?" Miyuki asked. "And why is it so cold in here? Where is everyone? And wha-" she wanted to ask him so many questions, but Kouji cut her words by stepping in closer to her, giving Miyuki a quick kiss.

"Calm down.. You're safe here.." Kouji just said as he looked up a little, seeing a palm-size sphere in front of him, which contained a few images. He studied it, he knew it was a fresh memory. A memory that came from Miyuki..

.:. Memory Sphere .:.

"_Hi there! May I ask why are you always alone?"_

"_. . ."_

"_Ooh, you're not really the talkative type, I see.."_

"_. . ."_

"_I'm Takashi Miyuki. What's your name?"_

"_. . ."_

"_Come on, you must have at least a name, ne?"_

"_.. Minamoto Kouji.."_

.:. End of Memory Sphere .:.

The raven-haired boy just made one evil smirk as he looked down at Miyuki and saw how her expression was. Her eyes were partially closed, and the color was hollow. That friendly brightness and joy that would always fill her eyes were just.. gone.. That sweet and soft expression that belonged to Miyuki just faded away as Kouji grabbed the Memory Sphere and put it away in one of the icy walls.

**End of Chapter 3**

**AN: **_Hatto-Chan: _Whoah, this chapter looks good! Yeah, sir, it sure does! And you can see rather very well that the 'Kouji' that is with Miyuki isn't the real Kouji, but in fact is IceDevimon, right? I believe you're intelligent and that you noticed about it already even before I said this.

_Medi-EXE: _Onee-chan, don't talk like that, you'll insult our readers.

_Hatto-Chan: _No, no, I'm not insulting anyone. I was just explaining..

_Medi-EXE: _Just end this chapter already. ;

_Hatto-Chan: _Okay, okay. The next chapter is still under construction and it shall be uploaded as soon as we write it. Constructive criticism is welcome, so, please R&R!

_Medi-EXE: _Wait, I just realized.. Miyuki and 'Kouji' are still in bathing clothes.. Oro..

_Hatto-Chan: _Oh crap, that sure is cold.. oo

**Hatto-Chan & Medi-EXE**


	5. Fallen Memories

**Chapter 4 - Fallen Memories**

"Where is the damn ice castle?" Takuya asked, feeling annoyed.

"Will you calm down already, Takuya? We'll get there when we'll get there." Izumi said to the goggle-headed boy.

The group had been walking already for some time now and there was still no sight of IceDevimon's ice castle.

"IceDevimon steals other Digimon's body heat, so, we are supposed to be getting close by now." Bokomon replied as he keep reading his book.

". . ." Kouji griped his fist as he held Miyuki's hat and looked down. He was feeling guilty for having left the girl all by herself before, but didn't thought that she could be actually abducted like that either!

"Kouji-san? Are you alright?" Tomoki asked him with a puzzled expression.

".. Yeah.. I'm fine.." he lied to the boy. Of course he wasn't alright. The person he cares for the most could be frozen at any moment and the last thing he was feeling was alright.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

.:. Memory Sphere .:.

"_Oh, please, Kouji-kun! Let's dance!"_

"_Ah, n-no thanks, Miyuki.. I can't dance.."_

"_But I'll teach you then. Please?" the girl made a puppy-eyes expression towards him._

"_Euh.. O-Okay, I guess.." the boy slightly blushed, then agreeing with her._

"_Alright! Okay, now grab my waist, Kouji-kun." she smiled._

"_What?!" he flushed more red all of a sudden._

"_Come on, it's okay! Don't be shy!" she smiled again, placing his hand over her waist._

"_.. Al-Alright.." he shrugged and nodded, as his face turning into a deeper shade of red._

"_Now.. Just follow my steps, Kouji-kun!" the girl didn't noticed how blushed he was._

"_.. O-Okay.." he stared up instead of looking at her feet, then he stepped into her feet._

"_Ouch! Kouji-kun!"_

"_A-Ah, s-sorry.."_

.:. End of Memory Sphere .:.

'Kouji' gave Miyuki another cold kiss, taking another Memory Sphere from her. The girl's face -and body alike- keep on getting colder and colder, and her lips were more purple now. Miyuki's expression was as empty as a dark night with no stars and hidden moon.

"_Just a few more Spheres and her body heat will be fully mine_." Kouji thought for himself as he smirked in an evil way. ".. Now.. Come with me.." he said to her.

".. Hai.." she said back at him. Miyuki was like she had no free will at all, and so, she'd say 'Yes' to everything that he would ask her, which was what Kouji wanted.

Kouji grabbed the girl's hand and took her out of the room, and into another one. This new room looked like a huge living room. The ceiling was very high, and the room had a few couches, carpets and windows as well. It even had a few large jars with what apparently seemed to be some kind of blue flowers. All made of ice, of course. Miyuki wasn't fully aware of herself, but something in particular _did_ catch her attention. Her lifeless dark-brown eyes' gaze fell over a beautiful glass-made piano, and it seemed like if it could break at any moment, for it looked very fragile. The girl stopped walking and she keep gazing at the piano, which caught Kouji's attention.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked her.

". . ." Miyuki lifted her hand up, and she pointed at the piano.

"Oh, I see, you want to play the piano, isn't it?" he asked again with a softer smirk.

Miyuki just nodded as she lowered her hand down. Kouji took her over to the piano and had her sit down on the small glass bench that was in front of it. Miyuki quietly lifted the board's protection and she placed her thin fingers over the keys. She then turned her head to the side, and her eyes fell over Kouji, as if she was asking permission to play the large pretty instrument. With a nod from him, the reaction was automatic - the girl's gaze locked on the keys and she began to move her fingers up and down, playing a soft song, that echoed in the entire room.

Kouji looked at the wall that was in front of the piano, and there he looked at the pedestal that was standing there, and it had smaller cups, hanging and tilting from side to side, all synchronized. And those cups contained all of the Memory Spheres that he had taken from Miyuki. They weren't all full, there were still a few empty cups. Kouji looked down at Miyuki and he smirked once more.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

"Ah! Is it that?" Tomoki pointed at an ice-made castle.

"Yes, indeed it is! That's IceDevimon's castle!" Bokomon agreed.

"Finally!" Izumi breathed. "I was wondering when we'd get there."

"And I thought it would be closer.." Neemon breathed.

"Can we kick his ass now?" Takuya asked.

"Oi, I'm so not letting' you get all the fun for yourself, Takuya!" Junpei snapped at the goggle-headed boy.

"_Just wait a little longer, Miyuki_.." Kouji thought for himself. "_I'm going to save you.. And then I will tell you that I_-"

"Oi, Kouji!" Takuya snapped at him.

"What!" Kouji barked at him.

"Wake up, man!" Takuya said.

".. Shut up.." Kouji just said.

"We will get there shortly, everyone." Bokomon said.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

.:. Memory Sphere .:.

"_Hum.. Kouji-kun..?"_

"_Hm? Is everything alright, Miyuki?"_

"_E-Euh.. I-I wanted to tell you something.."_

"_.. I'm listening."_

"_Hum.. well.. The thing is.." the brunette shuttered._

"_If you're not going to say anything.." the raven-haired boy turned._

"_No, wait! I-I.." the girl snapped._

"_What is it, Miyuki?" he turned again to her._

"_I.. I wanted to tell you.. That I.."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I-I wanted to tell you that I lo-"_

.:. End of Memory Sphere .:.

Kouji had moved again and given Miyuki another gelid kiss. The girl, always empty and hollow inside, still couldn't -and didn't- fought back against him, and she kissed him back. With a moan, Kouji leaned in closer, and, pulling Miyuki closer to him, he kissed her again, tenderly. He slowly licked the girl's bottom lip, before he slipped his tongue by Miyuki's coldish lips, deepening his new kiss. Miyuki couldn't do anything to avoid him and Kouji keep going with his kisses, until another Memory Sphere appeared in front of them.

**End of Chapter 4**

**AN: **_Hatto-Chan: _Uuuhh, I like this chapter, because of Miyuki's memories. Now the tongue part.. Bleh.. I didn't really wanted to write it, but as I'm writing this story with Onee-san, and she wanted like that, I had to write like that. b

_Medi-EXE: _Oh, but the tongue part isn't _that_ bad, Onee-chan. It's very well written, actually. You're just not used to write that type of parts, but it's okay.

_Hatto-Chan: _Alright! 'Kay, the next chapter is under construction and it will be uploaded when we finish writing it. I was buzzing through my notes, and I noticed that this fanfic isn't going to be very long, but that's okay, right?

_Medi-EXE: _I guess so, but if the readers don't like the way that our history is going, then, they just don't have to read it, for we are not here to make anyone read out story.

_Hatto-Chan: _Right on, Onee-san! Rock on! X3

**Hatto-Chan & Medi-EXE**


	6. Broken Bonds

**Chapter 5 - Broken Bonds**

**AN:** _Hatto-Chan:_ This chapter will be mostly filled with Memory Spheres, memories that IceDevimon is taking from Miyuki in order to get her body-heat.

_Medi-EXE:_ Tough he intends in stealing something else from the girl, but will he able to make it?

_Hatto-Chan:_ Let's see what is going to happen, let's go on with the chapter, shall we? Uuh, this is gonna be fun!

.:. Memory Sphere .:.

_-__Cof- -Cof- -Cof-_

"_Takuya-kun? Are you alright?"_

"_I'll be fine, Miyuki-Chan, it's just a little cough."_

"_Are you sure, Takuya-kun?"_

_-__Cof- -Cof- "Yeah, I'll be okay, don't worry about me."_

"_Ou, are you sure, Takuya-kun?"_

_Miyuki gazed at the goggle-headed boy with a worried expression. He was her friend and she didn't want to see him sick or anything. Miyuki would always want to help the group, but most of the times, she wasn't able to do much, for she can only synchronize with Kouji and she cannot fully control her Beast Spirit._

.:. End of Memory Sphere .:.

Another one. Another stolen kiss. Another stolen memory. When will this end?

.:. Memory Sphere .:.

"_Junpei-san? Is something wrong with you?"_

"_No, no, I'm great!" Junpei barked._

"_Your face__ doesn't look so good.. are you sick?"_

"_No, no, me, I'm great!" __Junpei barked._

"_Oro..?" Miyuki tilted her head to the side in confusion. She knew he was lying to her, but why? Probably he didn't want to talk about, and so, she didn't say anything else, but it sure got her both curious and worried about him. "Alright, I guess.. If you say so, I'll believe in you, Junpei-san.."_

.:. End of Memory Sphere .:.

And it happens again.. How come it won't stop? She starts playing again. She's oblivious now more than she ever was. And it is just what he wants, and he goes forward and kisses her again, stealing another memory, without even ask permission to the girl.

.:. Memory Sphere .:.

"_You have a crush on Kouji, don't you?" Izumi asked._

"_N-No.. I-I d-don't..! Where did you got that idea from?" Miyuki flushed a deep shade of red._

"_Ah, come on, I know it's true! I can see the way you look at him, Miyuki!"_

"_B-B-But I d-don't have a c-crush on h-him..!"_

"_Just by the way you're blushing, makes it so obvious, Miyuki."_

"_B-But I.."_

"_Just look at him, Miyuki, and then, look at me in the eyes and say you don't love him."_

"_I-I.."_

_Miyuki slightly turned her head, and her gaze fell on the raven-haired boy. The girl felt her cheeks turn red as she turned her head back to the blonde girl._

"_So? What do you feel?"_

"_.. I.. we.. We're just.. f-friends, Izumi-chan.."_

"_And you're fine just with that?"_

"_.. Y.. Y-Yes.."_

.:. End of Memory Sphere .:.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

"We're finally in!" Takuya barked, cheerful.

"Shh! We don't know what IceDevimon can have inside these walls.." Bokomon said.

"Eh, gomen ne.." Takuya apologized.

"There are so many rooms.." Izumi noticed.

"And so many floors too.." Junpei said.

"How are we going to find Miyuki in here?" Tomoki asked.

"We just have to look inside of every room!" Kouji replied.

"Hm.. That is going to take a while.." Neemon said.

"Okay, everyone, let's go!" Takuya snapped.

The group began to search in inside of every single room of all of the floors, but finding not even a clue about Miyuki, nor IceDevimon. Kouji was in front of all of them, followed by Takuya and Tomoki.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

.:. Memory Sphere .:.

"_.. Tomoki-Chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_Euh.. __–Sob- -Sob-"_

"_Tomoki-Chan..?" __Miyuki's face was already with a deep worried ton._

"_-Sob-.. I couldn't find.. anything.. to trade our Digivices back.. Miyuki-Onee-san.. -Sob- -Sob-" (__**AN:**__ Watch episode 17)_

"_It's okay, it's okay, Tomoki-Chan.." Miyuki held the young boy gently in her arms, with her tender smile._

"_-Sob- -Sob- … -Cry-" Tomoki grabbed Miyuki tightly, but as he's still young, he doesn't have that much strength._

"_There, there.. it's okay.. I'm sure we'll be able to find something.."_

"_-Cry- … -Sob- -Sob-"_

_Miyuki tried to comfort Tomoki with her words and smiles. She already saw the young boy as if he was a little brother to her, and something Miyuki doesn't have, is a little brother, for her parents never tried to have any more children._

"_There, there.." Miyuki repeated. "It's going to be alright.."_

"_-Sob- -Sob-"_

.:. End of Memory Sphere .:.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. The Rescue: Last Memory

**Chapter 6 – The Rescue: Last Memory**

"Gah! 'Sup with all the rooms already!" Takuya barked, completely annoyed.

"I must say, this castle looked much smaller in the outside.." Izumi said.

"Uuuhhh.. It's so cold in here.." Tomoki whimpered.

"This castle is full with illusions to trick IceDevimon's enemies." Bokomon explained.

"No way! Really?" Neemon asked.

"Gn.." Kouji shrugged. He wanted to hurry to save Miyuki and tell her his feelings, but the rest of the group was slowing him down. "_Damn it! They're too slow!_" he thought for himself as he clenched his fists closed.

"Hey, Kouji, you ok?" Junpei asked him.

".. I'm fine.." he replied.

"Don't worry." Takuya spoke. He was looking forward but it was obvious that he was speaking to the raven-haired boy. "We'll save her!" he added.

Kouji juts looked up at Takuya and he smirked.

".. Thanks." He said to the goggle-headed boy.

Takuya was the leader, and Miyuki was a part of the group as well, and so, the goggle-headed boy would do anything he could to help his friend.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

.:. Memory Sphere .:.

"_Eh, Kouji-kun, I could really use some help with today's homework."_

"_Don't worry, I'll help you, Miyuki."_

_---------_

"_I'm going to get us something to drink, wait a minute okay?"_

"_Sure, I'll check what type of homework is awaiting us."_

"_Hihi, you're funny, Kouji-kun.." the girl giggled softly towards him._

"_E-Euh.." the raven-haired boy blushed._

"_Hm? What's this..?" the girl asked as she removed a white sheet that was covering something big._

"_Ah? That's a-" Kouji wasn't able to finish his sentence._

"_It's a piano! Oh my god, my Mom finally bought me one!" the brunette appeared to have forgotten about both the homework and the drinks. She sat over the small bench that was in front of the big instrument and removed the keys' protection._

"_You can play that thing?" the boy just asked._

_The response was immediate. Miyuki moved her fingers softly up and down, playing a soft song to him. Kouji just sat there, listening, as he watched her play. He then thought he had never seen her look so pretty in his life, while she was playing that piano._

.:. End of Memory Sphere .:.

The group felt like they have been looking for hours already, and they were just about to do something crazy when they heard something.

"Hey, what's this sound?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Junpei asked.

"It's a-" Takuya wasn't able to finish, for he was interrupted.

"Piano..!" Kouji said, freezing for a second.

"Where does it come from?" Neemon asked.

"Plus, who's playing it?" Bokomon asked.

".. Miyuki plays the piano.." Kouji replied.

The whole group froze that moment to Kouji's words.

"We gotta hurry then!" Tomoki broke the silence. "We have to find Miyuki before she stops playing, ne?" he asked.

"You're right, Tomoki! Minna, let's go!" Takuya said.

The group began to take quick steps until the sound got louder and louder, and as it was a castle made of ice –and ice is frozen water–, the sound moves itself as fast as if they were underwater. After a few jogging minutes, Kouji bounced into one last door, with the group following him, now finding what, no, whom he has been looking for for so long. By the moment he spotted Miyuki over a corner, playing the piano, he couldn't react, for a big white arm strike at the group, which made them all jump back.

"Grr! What the–?" Kouji broke his sentence as he caught a glimpse of what had hit them, and an enormous serious expression filled his eyes.

"Hum.. Pretty impressive.." IceDevimon spoke up, not presenting himself with his normal Digimon shape to them. "I never thought you human children would make it up until this far.."

"You scum! What did you do to Miyuki!?" Kouji couldn't hold his anger anymore.

"Oh-oh, I see that you're the human boy whom the little girl loves.. How cute that is?" IceDevimon teased. "And all I wanted from her was her body heat, and she sure has a lot of them."

"That's only normal because she's a human being, and humans are not like Digimon." Bokomon said. "When a Digimon returns into a Digi-Tama, its normal body heat is gone for a long time, but with a human's body heat, it will keep returning faster, over and over." He explained.

"Ooh, so it looks like I got myself the jackpot!" IceDevimon cheered.

"How could you do such a horrible thing to her?!" Izumi asked, scared.

"Yeah! You mean Digimon!" Tomoki barked.

"Izumi, Tomoki, stay behind me." Junpei said as he moved in front of them. "I'll protect you both."

Neemon stood behind Junpei's leg with his dummy-like face.

"Cool!" the yellow Digimon said.

But Kouji was still serious and Takuya noticed that as he moved a few steps forward, closer to his friend.

"You go and get Miyuki.." he coached. "I'll keep him busy.." Takuya was making sure he wouldn't speak too loud, so that IceDevimon couldn't hear him. "I think I'm able to hold him long enough to give you time to get her." he explained.

Kouji nodded his head.

".. Got it.. Thanks.." he said in a low ton of voice as well.

"What are you two chatting about in there?" IceDevimon asked as he took a few steps closer to the two warriors.

Just what they were expecting.

".. This!" Takuya jumped in holding his Digivice. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!!" he shouted.

"Ah?" IceDevimon stepped back. "What's this all about!?" he asked, more like yelling at the air.

**End of Chapter 6**

**AN:** _Hatto-Chan:_ Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my! This chapter looks so damn good!! Don't ya think it's good too, Onee-san?

_Medi-EXE:_ I must agree with you on that, Onee-chan. This one is very good.

Hatto-Chan: Okay people, a note from us: This story is almost complete, so, please R&R everyone, 'kay? We appreciate it a lot, believe it! xD

**Hatto-Chan & Medi-EXE**


	8. The Rescue: The Kiss

**Chapter 7 – The Rescue: The Kiss**

In the meantime, Kouji had already scoped his way to Miyuki, who was still oblivious about everyone and still playing the piano.

"Miyuki!" Kouji called out to the girl.

".. Ah..?" Miyuki froze (**AN:** But not literally, people.) as she looked up and forward, and her fingers stopped playing in an abrupt way. ".. K.. Kouji-kun..?" she asked.

Kouji stood right by her side and he looked down to her, but before he could say anything, something else caught his attention.

"Argh!! Stay away!!" IceDevimon yelled at him, followed by Agnimon.

"Kouji! Hayaku!!" Agnimon shouted at the raven-haired boy with all his lungs.

Agnimon was being helped by Beatlemon, Fairymon and Kumamon, but they needed the group's full strength to defeat this evil Digimon.

Kouji's next move was by instinct – he dashed in forward and he held Miyuki close in his arms as IceDevimon was already close to them. The raven-haired boy didn't thought of anything else. He couldn't tell how the next went by, but he was fully certain that Miyuki, still half-froze, knew it was him. He was aware she knew that he was the real one, _her_ Kouji. The girl just pronounced those few crucial words to help Kouji –and everyone– with the battle.

".. Synchronize.. Spirit Evolution.. Execute.." she let out those words out of her coldish lips.

"Ah?" Kouji blinked as he heard her speak.

Then, a –very– large white light appeared, filling the full room, and forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

"What's going on?! What's happening in here?!" IceDevimon asked. The ice Digimon was beginning to feel a little chickened.

"This is.. Your worst nightmare, IceDevimon." Bokomon replied.

"You messed with the wrong people today!" Agnimon commented.

"Aah?"

When the white light was out, BeoWolfmon stood there, silent, and he looked like he could rip someone's head off in that moment. Agnimon saw this and warned everyone else.

"Everyone! Get your asses back right now!" Agnimon yelled at them as he jumped back.

The group saw this, and all of them jumped back. All of Kouji's anger and hatred were being shown through BeoWolfmon. IceDevimon, completely crazy by now, charged forward, to the angry Human/Digimon. One big mistake he did. And his last one..

"Graaarrgghh!!! Give me back my source!!" IceDevimon yelled out. "You little brat!!"

But BeoWolfmon didn't even reply to that. He just moved his hand up and he grabbed IceDevimon's head, almost crushing it in his fist.

**- Inside of BeoWolfmon -**

"_I won't let him hurt you.. I won't let him hurt you.."_ Kouji repeated as he held the –almost– frozen Miyuki close in his arms. Technically, the two human souls would be standing and merely be touching hands, but in this case, it was very different. Maybe it was his unconscious, but Kouji seemed like he was trying to keep her warm, he knew she was almost fully frozen, but still, he wanted to make sure that Miyuki would get warm as quickly as possible.

"_I won't let him hurt you.. I won't let him hurt you.."_ Kouji keep repeating his sentence. Over and over again. As if it was the only way to keep her there with him. _"I won't let him hurt you.."_

Miyuki, still very cold, began to move, but she wasn't controlling herself at all, it was her unconscious character that was moving, in a sort of way.

"_.. K.. Kouji-kun.."_ she lowly called out for him.

Kouji looked at her right away with widen-eyes. He couldn't believe she was talking to him again.

"_Miyuki..! I-"_ he almost cried in relief when he saw her face. Miyuki was still with that empty ad hollow face, and her eyes looked so oblivious to what was going on. Or so it seemed.

"_.. K.. Kouji-kun.."_ Miyuki got her face –very– close to his.

As the raven-haired boy was about to speak, the brunette covered his lips with her own coldish ones, which made Kouji blink and blush heavily.

**- Outside BeoWolfmon -**

"Minna! Now!" BeoWolfmon spoke up to them, still holding IceDevimon's head, tough he was almost crushing it.

"Aaarrggh!!! Let go of me!!!" IceDevimon yelled.

"As I said before.." Agnimon spoke up as well. "You messed with the wrong people today!"

I could say that IceDevimon was beginning to get a little chickened. He never thought that the little girl could have so strong friends.

Then, it all went by rather fast – BeoWolfmon just let go of IceDevimon's head, even though he is a tall Digimon, in the way he was being held, IceDevimon couldn't move very well. Everyone aimed their attacks to the ice type Digimon and as soon as BeoWolfmon was away from the line of fire, the group shoot their attacks to IceDevimon. (**AN:** We apologize, for we suck at fighting scenes. TT We're romantic girls, not fighters, people.) The group watched as IceDevimon's DigiCode appeared around him and BeoWolfmon purified it.

**xKMxKMxKMxKMxKMx**

"Why isn't she waking up already?" Tomoki asked.

"I don't know.. But she's still cold.." Takuya replied, after having placed a hand over the girl's forehead.

The group had left IceDevimon's castle and they were at the same beach spot as before, but nobody was not even trying to have any fun at all, for there was a concern at the moment – Miyuki's body temperature. The girl's head was over Kouji's lap and he was always gazing down at her.

"Why doesn't she wake up?" Izumi asked, with a concerned ton of voice.

"She should be fine, all she needs is to get warm." Bokomon explained.

The group had covered Miyuki with palm tree's leaves, but it wasn't working. Bokomon was reading his book his notes about Miyuki's element, in order to find some clue to help the girl, when suddenly...

"Ah! Here!" Bokomon exclaimed, startling everyone.

"What? What?" Junpei asked.

"How can she wake up?" Kouji asked right away.

"Did you found anything?" Takuya asked

"Yes, yes. Here it is, everyone." Bokomon replied to all as he began quoting his book. "'If ever the Warrior of Love gets injured with a deep wound or be in a paralyzed state,", such as this one, "the said Warrior must receive a..' Hmm.. Ooh, I see.." Bokomon stopped reading.

"Must receive what?" Izumi asked.

Kouji didn't say anything. He was just anxiously waiting for the end of Bokomon's sentence.

"Cut the suspense already, Bokomon." Takuya said. "What's the rest?" he asked.

"'a kiss from the Warrior of Light, since the two Warriors are able to synchronize with each other.'" Bokomon finished.

"_A k-kiss?"_ Kouji asked for himself as he blinked and blushed heavily.

"Oh, this ought to be fun." Takuya said, then getting a death glare from Kouji.

While Izumi giggled, Junpei had a weird-looking expression and Tomoki was just puzzled with the scene.

"So, Kouji-san has to kiss Miyuki-Onee-san in order to wake her up?" Tomoki asked.

"Well, that's what the book says." Bokomon replied.

"It's just like in the Sleeping Beauty story!" Izumi remarked with another giggle.

While everyone was discussing Kouji's new task, he was just gazing down at Miyuki.

"_She does looks like she's asleep.."_ he thought for himself. _"I have no problem in kissing her, but.. then they'll get all mushy and stupid.. Specially Takuya.."_ he shrugged at his last thought.

"Go on, Kouji! Don't be shy and kiss her already!" Junpei tapped Kouji's back, –but a little too hard– making him lean his head down.

"A-Ah?" Kouji couldn't even reply nor do anything.

Before he knew it, Kouji's lips were already over Miyuki's cold lips. The kiss forced him to close his eyes as the rest of the group just stared at the couple with a few giggles. Junpei covered Tomoki's eyes by pushing his big mushroom hat over the young boy's face.

"Heey! Junpei-san!" Tomoki barked.

Then a sound was heard. It sounded like a rain of gentle bells ringing over the group. The blissful sound made everyone feel a little different. They felt.. joyful. Not that they weren't happy before, but this happiness was different. It was Miyuki's happiness that was being released from her coldish body.

"_Wha.. What's happening..?"_ Miyuki asked herself as she felt light-headed. _"What's going on..? A-Ah..? K-Kouji-kun is kissing me again..?" _she asked herself.

For as good as the kiss was, Kouji knew he had to snap back to the reality, but, somehow he couldn't do it. He didn't care if the rest of the group were staring at him and Miyuki. If felt too good to break apart. Kouji dared to kiss the girl's coldish lips again and the ringing bells' sound became stronger, always gentle, but louder.

"Why is Kouji-kun kissing me..? I thought he didn't returned my feelings.." Miyuki asked herself.

Miyuki felt as if she was standing, but all around her was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. She felt so cold that she couldn't move well. She could only look around to notice that she was standing in the deeps of her still unconscious mind. (**AN:** Freaky, yeah, we know. XD) Miyuki tried to call for her friends, she tried to call for Kouji, but she felt she was still too weak.

"_How come I can't talk..? Why can't I call for everyone..?"_ Miyuki thought for herself as she began to feel sad at herself.

In the meantime, Kouji was finally able to break away from the kiss, but he noticed that there was no reaction from Miyuki

"What's wrong? Why isn't she waking up already?" Kouji asked, still looking down at Miyuki.

"She should already be awake by now." Bokomon commented.

"Maybe she needs another kiss." Neemon said, with his goofy-like face, only to get his pants pushed and let go in a harsh way by Bokomon.

"The book says she only needs one kiss. But now I don't know why she doesn't wake up." Bokomon said.

Kouji shrugged. Was it all for nothing? All his efforts in IceDevimon's castle? All they went through? Was it all gone? Just like that?

"_No.."_ Kouji thought for himself. _"No way I'm going to lose you, Miyuki-chan.. I already lost you once and I am not losing you again."_

**End of Chapter 7**

**AN: **_Hatto-Chan:_ Whoah, such a cool chapter! It's good, It's good.

_Medi-EXE:_ We know we're no good at fighting scenes, but that's only because we're romantic girls.

_Hatto-Chan:_ Yeah, yeah. Well, the next chapter will probably be the last chapter, so, please read and review, people. Okay?

_Medi-EXE:_ We appreciate the reviews a lot. Constructive criticism is welcome, of course, but no flames, alright?

_Hatto-Chan:_ Hey, hey, the next chapter is going to be very good. We're already working on it, and it's getting' good!

_Medi-EXE:_ Onee-chan! You can't tell about the next chapter! Then, the goods will be lost!

_Hatto-Chan:_ Oooww, but, but, can't we at least show a little bit? (Puppy eyes)

_Medi-EXE:_ Ah.. Alright, but not too much.

_Hatto-Chan:_ Yeah! Rock on! Check this out, people!

**Next in Hikari to Ai – Light and Love...**

"_Ne.. I wonder where is everyone.."_ Miyuki was now thinking with herself, for she couldn't speak. _"I wonder where I am too.."_

"_You have to wake up, Miyuki."_ A voice behind Miyuki spoke.

"_A-Ah..? Who's there..?"_ the girl was able to move her thin form around and notice who was speaking to her. _".. Ah.. Hydemon-sama.."_

"_You must wake up.. or you'll both die.."_ the girl's Human Spirit spoke. _"Wake up, Miyuki.. Now."_

"_I can't.. I'm feeling too sleepy.."_ Miyuki replied. _".. I-I.."_

The girl felt her head heavy and she was forced to look down. As she got a glimpse of her lower reflection, she was shocked. _".. Ah..?"_

It was Hydemon for a few moments, but then it transformed into something that Miyuki thought she would never see. It got her more shocked when her transformed reflection looked at her and she smirked in the worse possible way.

"_Ah..? You are.."_ Miyuki spoke. She then began to feel something surrounding her body, yet, she couldn't see what it was. It was something soft, but heavy. It felt like heavy cotton covering all of her body.

"_You really should wake up, little girl.."_ Miyuki's reflection said to her. Her ton of voice was evil, malicious and full with lust. She pushed her very long gray hair behind her back as she turned away, disappearing.

"_Miyuki, wake up! You have to wake up!"_ Hydemon screamed. _"WAKE UP!"_

_Medi-EXE:_ That was way too much, Onee-chan..!

_Hatto-Chan:_ Oh, but like that, people will be eager to read some more, ne, minna?

_Medi-EXE:_ But..

_Hatto-Chan:_ Please R&R, everyone!

**Hatto-Chan & Medi-EXE**


End file.
